Neighbor Trouble
by Katsura018
Summary: Shizaya Established One Shot... A new neighbor has moved in next to the lover's love nest and has eyes for Izaya while Shizuo has to work early.


Neighbor Trouble

* * *

Izaya POV

Ahh...ahhhnnn...hmmm... I hum a song that I actually found interesting while taking down the dried shirt from the hanger. Taking care of the laundry so early in the morning, ood thing it didn't rain last night and that they all dried neatly. I was at the veranda where we hanged our clothes to dry as I smelled the fresh morning air and enjoyed the scenery of the city from our 6th floor apartment, so nice... to be up so high. I drop the shirt down the laundry basket placed in front of my feet to make it easier and since that was the last of them I bend down enough to have a hold of the basket's edges and hear a rude whistle behind me, looks like I wasn't the only one up so early. I turn around in search of the source of the noise with the basket in my hands.

"I'm your new neighbor... just moved in last night... nice ass.." to my surprise it was a completely naked man, who was at his own veranda, thank the construction team for the thick separators of each veranda, that I wasn't able to see half of his body too much. He was smocking and resting his elbow on edge of his veranda and gave me a wink. I cringe, I knew we were getting a new neighbor but didn't interest myself on finding out what kind of person would it be. If I would have known it was one of these then I could've made it that he'd look for a different place to live. I sigh and remembering proper manners I force myself to greet him. "Nice to meet you..." I try to smile though my eyebrows giving my discomfort away. He smirks and looks at me with lust filled eyes... why? Was he gay? I immediately regret coming out to the veranda right after seeing the dried clothes, not taking note that I had just woken up and was still wearing Shizu-chan's shirt, too big for me so it was nearly slipping off my shoulder, and mere... panty... I completely forgot! Shizu-chan had... yesterday night... and even took pictures of... ugh... I grip the basket and scowl, glaring at the naked man in front of me who just saw me on this... this... shameful thing for me to wear, I huff and turn back to get back inside the apartment, ignoring the call of wait from the new neighbor, I'm having him searched... and take a blow to the head or anything to make him forget. Do I blame Shizu-chan? No... it's my fault for coming out to the veranda without wearing at least a robe or towel... ugh so embarrassing.

I walk towards the bedroom and open the door, there I saw Shizu-chan who was already dressed for work, same old bartender outfit and all. He turns from the mirror and greeted me with a smile, ohh, I really can't blame him now. I blush remembering my appearance as he walked toward me, what? What is he planning? Is he aroused now? What's with that smile or... smirk? Nooo... Shizu-chan you have work don-... I stop my naughty thoughts as he grabs a pair of socks from the basket, saying a thanks and sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on while I... I... inwardly face palm... I sigh and place the basket next to the drawer; I'll fold those later when he leaves. I turn to face him and ask "breakfast?"

"No, I'll grab something on the way, have to early today... Tom said something about catching a run away, leaving the city early before we collect from him" he answered, so I muttered an okay and left to the living room, thinking of something for breakfast... just for me... alone... he could at least have some coffee... oh well... I head to the kitchen and wore an apron, tying the white string into a ribbon behind me, perfect and I start preparing breakfast for one... hmmm... I think we still have some of those left over sandwiches I made yesterday... he could eat it on the way... I open the fridge... to my dismay there were no more of the sandwiches, I sigh as I close the fridge. How about... waffles or a hotdog, that's fast to cook and he can eat them while walking too... I start hurriedly making the mix, stopping when I hear the sound of the bedroom door closing and footsteps on the way to the entrance. "I'm going! Izaya?" he calls and I ignore the mix and rush to the entrance...

"Yeah, take care!" I replied seeing that he was already half way out the door. I put on my outdoor slippers and flung my arms to wrap them around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, he smiles from the sweet show of my, Izaya Orihara affection and hugs me tights... mmmh cant he stay for a few more minutes? I shake the thought out of my head as we squeezed each other for a few seconds, then I notice the sound of a nearby door opening. Before we broke the hug I sneakily reach for his pocket. He pecks my lips as he warned "stay out of trouble" I smirk and replied "trouble comes to me, unfortunately." He waves goodbye and I close the door. Locking it, and waited. I had my flick blade hidden somewhere around the entrance just in case. After a few seconds, there was a knock at my door. I smirk and comfortably opened the door wide, stepping out a bit. "Hello!"

I greet him with a smile, at least now he wasn't naked, well... still half naked but an improvement. He smirks at me and leans on the wall, hands on his pocket and probably trying to look sexy, tch... Shizu-chan has better abs than you. "Hello to you too... did you know? Knowing that you're cheating makes sex a hell lot more fun? You must be tired of that guy by now, right?" He teased, already feasting his eyes with my bare legs and exposed collar bones, yes, I know I'm sexy. I smirk at him and waited... waited.

"So... you going to let me in or-" his sentence stopped as we hear a ding from the elevator. Its silver doors, decorated with an anime character which I have no idea who, slides open, revealing the blond hair of my lover. He cringes and tries to escape slowly and as if nothing was happening. Unfortunately for him, Shizu-chan had caught on the situation and dashed... toward to grab... the door? Hmmm? Not him? Hey, he's letting that guy go! Ah... the other guy safely got back to his apartment while Shizu-chan had an angry smiling face directed at me... oh dear. "I knew I had my phone on me... you took it when we hugged... made me come back and wanted me to beat the shit out of that guy for making a pass on you" he announces, which we're all true.

"Yes... but-" I tried to argue but he pushes me back gently inside the apartment, closing the door and pinning me to the wall. "You little tease; you seduced him, didn't you? Well, it can't be helped that anyone would be seduced if they saw you wearing that but... Fuck... can't just leave you alone can I?" he smirks and angles his leg to rub my crotch... I moan at the treatment and anticipated as his face went nearer mine. I close my eyes, parting my mouth timidly waiting for that tongue to ravage me until I hear a suppressed laugh. I gape as I opened my eyes, he was laughing. "Ahaha, sorry, but I have work to do... you're just going to have to wait for later, my adorable little slut, then, until later." He smiled, grabbing his phone back and waving goodbye again as he closed the door. I fall to my knees, face as red as a tomato... cant he stay for just a few more minutes? Geeeeeez!

Author: Hello~ thank you for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes~  
Alex: Hey...  
Author: Yes?  
Alex: If you have time then why...wait  
Author: It was inspiration, the story came to me and I had to write it~  
Alex: you... You've finished Dullahan-*shot*  
Author:...I repeat, inspiration~ when I'm in the mood~  
Alex: Then... update it  
Author: Oh look a butterfly~!  
Alex: This is just her little way of making you all review... don't fall for it, she doesn't deserve it...  
Author: Knew I should've just killed you...


End file.
